cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert J. Wilke
Robert J. Wilke (1914 - 1989) Film Deaths *''The Catman of Paris'' (1946) [Henry Borchard/The Catman]: Shot by Lenore Aubert; he dies after admitting that he killed Adele Mara and Francis McDonald and not Carl Esmond. *''Gunplay'' (1951) [Winslow]: Shot twice in the chest by Mauritz Hugo when he finds him collecting his money and about to leave town.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''High Noon'' (1952)High Noon (1952)[Pierce]: Shot in the back by Grace Kelly as he prepares to shoot Gary Cooper in the back. (Thanks to Betty) *''The Lone Gun'' (1954) [Hort Moran]: Shot by George Montgomery as Robert shoots Douglas Kennedy who is being held as a shield by George.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''The Far Country'' (1954) [Madden]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Stewart. (Thanks to Harry) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1954) [Nautilus' First Mate]: Drowns (off-screen) along with the rest of the Nautilus' crew following the nuclear-like explosion of their island. We last see him being knock out by Kirk Douglas in a fight when Kirk tries to stop the scuttling of the Nautilus. *''Shotgun'' (1955) [Bentley]: A prisoner, he is shot on the riverbank by Sterling Hayden as fellow prisoner Yvonne De Carlo rides Sterling's horse past him so he can grab the rifle. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Rawhide Years'' (1955) [Neal] Killed by Tony Curtis as they exchange shots on balconies across the town street. One of Wilke's bullets goes through a window and mortally wounds Peter van Eyck. (Thanks to Brian) *''Backlash'' (1956) [Jeff Welker]: Shot dead by Richard Widmark after Richard comes into the hotel bar and Donna Reed deliberately calls him by name knowing that Robert is out to kill him for having killed one of his brothers, Regis Parton. (Thanks to Brian) *''Night Passage'' (1957) [Concho]: Walks away from James Stewart after being challenged to draw, walks to the door but pulls his gun as he turns around and is shot down. (Thanks to Brian) *''Man of the West'' (1958) [Poncho]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Gary Cooper (Thanks to Harry) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) [Wallace]: Stabbed in the chest when James Coburn throws a knife at him in a gun-versus-knife showdown. *''The Cheyenne Social Club (1970) Bannister:'' Shot in the chest by James Stewart in the saloon. (Thanks to Harry) *''Santee (1973) Deaks: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Glenn Ford, when he tries to kill him. TV Deaths * 'Cheyenne: Mustang Trail (1956)' Begert: Trampled to death by the wild stallion who he had abused so long ago, when he tries to kill Clint Walker. * 'The Rifleman: The Marshal (1958)' Sheltin:'' Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Chuck Connors. * The Rifleman: The Pet (1958)' Haskins: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Chuck Connors. * ''Have Gun Will Travel: The Naked Gun (1959) Rook:'' Shot dead in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. * ''Bonanza: The Trail Gang (1960) Brazos: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Lorne Greene and Dan Blocker. * 'The Westerner: The Old Man (1960)' [''Murdo McKeen]: Shot in the chest by Sam Jaffe in the big shootout. (Thanks to Brian) '' * 'Have Gun Will Travel: American Primitave (1963) 'Tybee: Shot twice in the chest in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. * '''Tarzan: End of the River (1966) [Sean Gillian]: Grabbed by a crocodile and drowns. It devours him off-screen. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1914 Births Category:1989 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by animal attack